Hatsukoi, premier amour
by Haganemaru
Summary: Sasuke, 18 ans, poursuivit encore et toujours par une meute de fan enragé arrive à se sauver dans la foret. Là, il découvre une personne qu'il prendra pour une fille... mais la vérité est tout autre. [OS][UA]


Genre : Shonen-ai, Humour, UA et gros OOC  
Manga : Naruto.  
Couple : Je dois le dire ? Vous le découvrirez.  
Histoire : Sasuke, 18 ans, poursuivit encore et toujours par une meute de fan enragé arrive à se sauver dans la foret. Là, il découvre une personne qu'il prendra pour une fille... mais la vérité est tout autre.  
** "..." Pensée du Kyuubi**  
_ [... Naruto au kyuubi_

Yop, c'est une petite fic que j'avais posté sur mon forum, ma toute première où je mettait en scène le couple SasuNaru. J'étais tombée amoureuse d'une image XD et depuis, il n'y a que le SasuNaru qui existe pour moi

* * *

Le jeune homme se cacha derrière le mur de la maison, jetant un regard autour de lui. Enfin, il soupira, il les avait semée, qui ? La meute de femelle Kunoichi du village de Konoha. A 13 ans, c'est flatteur, à 15 ans, ça embête... à 18, ça fait peur. Il ne comptait pas être casé de suite. Les missions, les combats etc... il voulait que ça dure un long moment encore. Sasuke Uchiwa, car c'était lui, essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son visage, il allait devoir se sauver dans la foret qui bordait Konoha pour avoir un peu de paix. L'hokage du village l'ayant mis en repos forcé des Anbu, il n'avait rien à faire. Après un rapide coups d'oeil, il se décida, sautant de toit en toit jusqu'à la foret, courant encore un moment avant de souffler, personne ne le suivait. Sa foulée se fit plus légère, le calme environnant le calma. Enfin, il s'arrêta, trouvant un point d'eau et s'allongea dans l'herbe, ses longs cheveux noir-bleu retombant un peu sur son visage. C'était qu'il était beau l'Uchiwa, un regard noir profond, un teint pale, un visage fin et harmonieux, on comprend que les filles lui courent après...  
Un bruit se fit entendre, murmure derrière lui, le faisant sauter sur ses pieds, kunai dégainé. Appuyé contre un arbre, une silhouette se tenait devant lui, des habits arrachés, déchirés, des traces de sang... la personne s'était battue. Ses longs cheveux blonds couvrait son visage. Sasuke allait lui demander si elle allait bien quand la Jeune fille bascula, le jeune homme se précipita, la réceptionnant dans ses bras, découvrant enfin son visage.  
Sasuke rougit, les cheveux dégagés, son visage était découvert. De long cils noirs, un nez fin, une bouche entrouverte, comme pour recevoir un baiser, de petites traces sur ses joues, comme des moustaches de chat, la jeune fille était magnifique. L'Uchiwa sentit son coeur se mettre à battre la chamade, rougissant un peu plus en sentant la jeune fille contre son corps. Lui qui était poursuivit pas des douzaines de filles, ne savait pas quoi faire avec celle qu'il avait reçu dans ses bras.  
L'allongeant délicatement sur le sol, il retira son tee-shirt noir, afin de le tremper dans la rivière et de commencer à soigner un peu la jeune fille. 

Où était il ? Pourquoi était il encore en vie ? Après s'être échappé du cachot qui le retenait, lui et son "locataire", il avait du se battre, montrant pour la première fois sa force à ses tortionnaires. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie une fois le Kyuubi scellé ? Beaucoup d'enfant comme lui, n'avait pas eu cette chance, ils avait été tués, il était le seul restant, son meilleur ami, Gaara, possesseur d'Anibi, le démon du sable venait de mourir sous ses yeux, le protégeant.  
Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement, il avait couru longtemps s'éloignant de sa prison de pierre. Enfin, à un moment où il pensait être seul, il découvrait un jeune homme de son age. Mais, il s'évanouit, le trop plein de sang perdu avait eu raison de sa force.  
** "Ca vas gamin ?"**  
_ [Où sommes nous là ?_  
** "Ché pas, on a couru longtemps"**  
_ [Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi vouloir nous tuer ?_  
** "Vous etes devenu trop fort pour être contenu, vu que vous avez passé un pacte avec nous. Ce que les premiers n'avait pas fait."**  
_ [Pourquoi Gaara..._  
Une larme coula sur sa joue, vite essuyée par un linge froid et humide. La sensation le fit sursauter et ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune homme était accroupis près de lui, torse nu, il tenait un linge mouillé à la main, c'était cela qui lui avait provoqué ce sursaut. Sasuke retint sa respiration en voyant une larme couler sur la joue pale de la jeune fille, l'essuyant avec son tee shirt, la fit sursauter et ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune Uchiwa suspendit son geste devant le regard azur qui le fixait, il sentit son coeur chavirer, les grand yeux qui le fixait étaient remplis de larmes contenues.  
- Que...  
- Vous etes en sécurité...  
** "C'est qui lui ?"**  
_ [Ché pas!_  
-... mademoiselle.  
oO x2 pour Naruto et le Kyuubi avant que ce renard éclate de rire.  
_ [te marre pas merde_  
** "Mademoiselle xD"**  
_ [Mais arrete c'est pas drôle !_  
- ...  
- Vous avez encore mal ? Je vais vous ramener à notre Hokage, il se chargera...  
- ...  
"Mais parle, crétin, il vas croire que tu es une fille longtemps ?"  
_ [Je pense qu'il faut que je vois un médecin avant, ma tête tourne_  
Sasuke souleva délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras, retenant sa respiration quand le visage de la jeune fille frôla le sien, que ses cheveux légers effleurèrent sa joue, enfin, il plongea son regard dans celui de son ange blond et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Naruto rougit violemment en sentant son coeur s'emballer, il était peut être un mec... mais son sauveur était vraiment canon.  
** "Me dit pas qu'il te branche !!!"**  
_ [J'ai rien dis moi_  
** "Je ressens ce que tu ressens ! L'oublie pas"**  
Le blond ferma les yeux, s'endormant profondément sous les yeux de Sasuke qui suivit du doigt la ligne de son menton. Tout était fin chez elle, sentant encore une fois son coeur se mettre à galoper, il se dépêcha de partir voir l'Hokage.

Sasuke avançait doucement afin de ne pas trop éprouver son précieux chargement, il venait enfin de passer la porte principale de Konoha qu'un de ses amis arriva au pas de course. Neji, un peu plus vieux que lui, le comprenait dans sa fuite des fans en furie. Lui même devait supporter son lot de folle à lier chaque jour.  
- Qu'est ce...  
- Je l'ai trouvée dans la foret, vu ses vêtements...  
Neji usa du Byakugan afin d'évaluer l'état de ses blessures quand il remarqua une chose que Sasuke ne semblait pas avoir vu.  
- Sasuke... cette personne...  
- Je la conduit à l'Hokage. A plus Neji !  
- Mais... Sasuke, c'est...  
L'Uchiwa s'en alla, portant toujours son ange dans les bras, remarquant à peine le visage hilare de son ami. Quand Sasuke allait s'apercevoir que son "trésor" était un mec... il voudrait être une souris pour voir ça !

Le jeune blond ouvrit les yeux, rougissant d'être aussi près du jeune homme que ça.  
** "J'ai tout réparé c'est bon maintenant"**  
_ [plus de blessures ?_  
** "Non non, tu peux lui dire de te lâcher"**  
- Heum... excusez moi...  
Le brun reporta son attention sur son ange à la voix si douce, croisant encore une fois son regard bleu.  
- Je pense que vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant, ça vas mieux.  
- Comment ? Vos...  
Sasuke s'interrompit, voyant qu'aux endroits où le sang coulait, plus une égratignure ne subsistait. Il fronça un peu les sourcils avant de sourire à son précieux chargement quand celui ci retint son souffle.  
L'Uchiwa déposa sur ses pieds son ange blond, découvrant qu'une fois debout, celui ci était plus petit que lui, lui donnant encore une fois l'envie de le serrer contre lui. Entendant le grognement venant du ventre de la jeune fille, Sasuke sourit  
- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?  
- Avant, je pourrais me baigner ? je ne pense pas qu'un commerçant me vendra quelque chose dans cet état.  
Sasuke sourit devant la timidité de la jeune fille et n'ayant aucune solution, la conduisit chez lui, afin qu'elle se baigne.  
Pendant ce temps, Le jeune Uchiwa courut chez la cousine de Neji, de la même taille que son ange, chercher une tenue.

**"Tu ne lui a pas encore dit"**  
_ [Ah tais toi, c'est trop agréable une douche_  
** "Gamin... Faut lui dire"**  
_ [Ouais, je sais_  
Le jeune homme se savonna longtemps sous la douche, lavant ses cheveux qui atteignait ses reins. Soupirant de plaisirs, il attrapa machinalement une serviette, la nouant à la taille. Le blond s'asseya sur un tabouret, essayant de démêler ses cheveux, n'entendant pas la porte se rouvrir.  
Sasuke retint sa respiration, une tenue de rechange à la main, une onde de chaleur l'envahit quand la jeune fille bascula ses cheveux sur le côté, dégageant son dos fin. Enfin, les longs cheveux blonds recouvrirent le dos, la jeune fille se leva, s'étirant de tout son long, ignorant que Sasuke buvait ses mouvements, gêné par la chaleur qui l'envahissait.  
- Je sais, je vais lui dire !  
L'Uchiwa haussa les sourcils, étonné de la voir parler seule. Restant silencieux, il écouta plus.  
- Dès qu'il rentre, je lui dirais, je ne dois pas le mettre en danger.  
- ...  
- Je te le jure, il a été trop gentil pour qu'"ils" le touchent. Je les tuerais pour ça.  
Sasuke ne pus s'en empêcher et prononça une phrase qui enfin le renseigna sur le sexe de son ange blond.  
- Vous voulez tuer qui ?  
Le jeune homme brun vit sursauter le blond avant que celui ci se retourne d'un bond. Sasuke ferma les yeux, mais il avait eu le temps de se rendre compte que l'ange blond, sa déesse était... un mec. Un silence se fit, profond. D'un côté, le blond, figé au milieu de la pièce, frissonnant avec une seule serviette autour des reins, d'un autre, le brun, les yeux fermés essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas flashé sur ce mec la première fois.  
** "Naruto..."**  
_ [pas maintenant_  
** "Raconte lui, il peut comprendre"**  
_ [pas maintenant, je te dis_  
** "Arrête de me parler comme ça, merdeux !"**  
- Ah, la ferme !  
Sasuke rouvrit les yeux en l'entendant une fois encore parler seul. Il commencer à douter de sa santé mentale et de la sienne aussi d'ailleurs, bien qu'il savait dorénavant qu'il était du même sexe que lui, le blond le troublait toujours autant.  
- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.  
- Oui, murmura le blondinet d'une petite voix.  
Naruto vit Sasuke se diriger vers une penderie, en sortir pantalon et tee shirt qu'il posa sur une commode.  
- Je t'attends à la cuisine, prends ton temps.  
Naruto vit la porte se refermer à regret, il n'aimait pas faire souffrir les gens, Gaara le lui reprochait d'ailleurs souvent. Là, il avait peiné un jeune homme qui pourrait devenir son ami. Le Blond soupira, enfilant les vêtements que Sasuke lui avait donné, essayant d'attacher ses cheveux, se promettant une bonne coupe dès qu'il pourrait.  
Enfin, après plusieurs minutes d'incertitude, il sortit de la salle d'eau, entrant dans la cuisine où le Brun était en train de faire chauffer un bol de ramen. Naruto eu aussitôt l'eau à la bouche.  
** "Il sait cuisiner !"**  
_ [et pis ?_  
** "Epouse le !"**  
_ [hein ?oO_  
** "Rahhh, t'es lourd, gamin !"**  
_ [Ah la ferme !_  
Un raclement de gorge de sa part fit se raidir Sasuke, Naruto baissa les yeux, gêné. Sasuke retint sa respiration, l'air se chargea d'électricité. Enfin, il se retourna, faisant face au Blond. Celui ci, habillé, ses cheveux sommairement attaché ressemblait effectivement à un mec, un très beau mec, mais un mec quand même.  
Mais... même sachant que c'était un mec, le blond l'attirait toujours. L'invitant à s'asseoir en face de lui, il le servit avant de le scruter avec attention, attendant la fin de son repas, qu'il s'explique. Le soupir d'aise qu'il poussa à la fin de son repas fit rougir Sasuke, on aurait dit un soupir qu'aurait poussé un amant à la fin d'une étreinte. Enfin, le blond posa ses baguettes et le fixa, ne sachant pas trop où commencer.  
** "Par ton nom, ça serais pas mal..."**  
_ [Tu peux pas me lâcher un peu ?_  
** "Et non, tu m'as sur le dos jusqu'à ta mort!"**  
_ [dans le ventre, imbécile, pas dans le dos_  
- Qui est tu ? D'où viens tu ? Pourquoi était tu dans cet état ?  
L'avalanche de question laissa le blond muet 2 secondes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.  
- Ne me coupe pas, ça vas être assez long. Je m'appelle Naruto... je ne peux pas te dire d'où je viens, je ne le sais pas, j'ai été enfermé avec plusieurs autres enfants très jeune. D'aussi loin que je me rappelle, je ne connaissait que cette geôle où venait de temps en temps des gardiens. (il ferma les yeux en frémissant sous le regard fixe de Sasuke, choqué) Nous sommes... non, étions, 9 enfants, tous enlevé bébé à notre famille, tous parqué dans des cages au début, puis des prisons plus vieux. Pourquoi j'étais en sang ? Car, je me suis sauvé, il ne restait plus que mon meilleur ami et moi, l'expérience a mal tourné, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.  
- A quoi ? Quelle expérience ?  
Naruto détourna les yeux, reprenant un peu son calme devant l'attitude de Sasuke, silencieux et zen devant lui. Il ignorait bien sur que Sasuke était passé maître pour dissimuler ses émotions.  
** "Dis lui, Naruto, je pense qu'il peux comprendre."**  
_ [Tu n'as pas attaqué son village avant ?_  
** "Pas de souvenir du coin"**  
- Connais tu les démons, Sasuke ? (devant le regard agrandis de Sasuke, il baissa les yeux et continua) Il y a différents démons puissant sur cette terre, il y avait Anibi le démon du sable, Nibi le démon Chat à 2 queues..., et le plus puissant...  
** "Moi"**  
_ [Te vente pas, t'as été choppé que je sache_  
-... le plus puissant donc, le renard à 9 queues, Kyuubi. Cet organisme qui avait volé ces enfants ont scellé ces démons dans leurs corps. Conférant une grande force à son possesseur, mais des fois, ça se passait mal, la douleur d'avoir un monstre en soit est trop forte et la folie gagne le corps du porteur. C'est ainsi que les premiers moururent, préférant se tuer que de supporter cette souffrance quotidienne, ces coups portés pour faire "ressortir" le démon.  
Sasuke buvait ses paroles, incapable de parler, l'horreur qu'il avait vécu était énorme, il ne savait pas si lui même aurait pu rester en vie.  
- Il ne restait plus que nous deux, Gaara et moi, nous avons passé un pacte avec notre Demon...  
- Naruto... Quel démon est en toi ?  
Naruto déglutis, se redressa, montra par là qu'il était quand même fier de le posséder et lança  
- Le Kyuubi, j'ai le démon renard dans mon corps.  
Sasuke sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, Naruto lui faisait face, les joues un peu rougies, mais le regard fier, il n'avait pas rejeté le démon. L'Uchiwa resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre la parole.  
- Naruto... Où est Gaara ?  
- Il a été tué, Kyuubi sait que je n'aime pas tuer pour le plaisir...  
** "Imbécile"**  
-... donc quand nous nous sommes sauvés, et que les gardes...  
** "Tu aurais du les bouffer"**  
Naruto se frotta les tempes, essayant d'ignorer les propos du Kyuubi qui en rajoutais à chaque phrases.  
- ... Ont essayé de nous arrêter, j'ai été blessé au ventre !  
** "Ils essayaient de me toucher ces nuls"**  
- Gaara... s'est jeté sur eux, en criant qu'on devait partir Kyuubi et moi. Quand je me suis retourné, j'ai vu... j'ai vu...  
- Naruto, il t'as protégé, tu n'y es pour rien, ne culpabilise pas.  
** "Je l'aime ce gamin"**  
Naruto sourit un instant avant qu'un vertige le fit blêmir. Le manque de sommeil, le sang coulé, l'émotion le faisait tanguer maintenant.  
- Je dois partir, je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans mon problème, ni ton village.  
- Qui t'as vu venir ici ? Personne. Reste le temps de te reposer. Je te protégerais.  
** "Oh, c'est chou, il veut protéger sa chérie"**  
- Oh mais la ferme toi !  
Sasuke le regarda la bouche ouverte  
- Naruto... a qui parles tu ?  
- Une fois le pacte passé, soupira Naruto, le démon peux parfaitement te parler etc... donc ses propos résonnent dans ma tête.  
** "Il protège sa chérieeeuuhh, il est love love !!"**  
- Et il te parle souvent ?  
- Trop souvent. Et surtout pour dire des âneries.  
** "Alors là, je suis vexé !! Profondément!"**  
Naruto sourit devant la voix faussement vexée du Kyuubi, celui ci s'amusait énormément à ce qu'il entendait. Sasuke retint sa respiration devant le sourire en coin de Naruto.  
Soudain, un étourdissement se fit et Naruto tomba de son siège, évanouis. Sasuke le ramassa, le conduisant à son lit, l'y déposant délicatement. S'asseyant près de lui, il repoussa ses cheveux long de son visage, dessinant du bout des doigt les contours de ses lèvres.  
** "Il est loveuuhh"**  
Sasuke le regarda longtemps dormir avant de se résigner à se coucher près de lui. Le fixant toujours, il compris une chose importante : Mec ou pas... Naruto lui plaisait, plus qu'aucune fille ne lui avait jamais plus.  
** "C'est y pas mignon, il vas faire dodo avec sa chérie"**  
Le Kyubi sourit en entendant enfin les respirations des deux jeunes hommes se faire profonde. S'installant dans son coin, il se coucha, restant cependant en alerte, comme à son habitude.

Le lendemain, c'est en rougissant que Sasuke se réveilla. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il sentait une respiration dans son cou, un bras autour de son torse et une jambe enroulée à l'une des siennes. Ouvrant les yeux doucement, il reporta son regard sur le blond allongé tout contre lui. Son souffle encore profond lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas près de se réveiller.  
Sasuke se dégagea avant que la chaleur qui l'envahissait ne l'obligea à faire une bêtise et s'habillant rapidement, Sasuke se dirigea vers le manoir Huuyga, chez Neji. Celui ci, possédant des cheveux long pourrait sûrement trouver une astuce pour Naruto. Et puis, Sasuke avait une confiance totale en lui.  
De retour chez lui en compagnie de Neji et Hinata, sa cousine, experte en maniement de ciseau, Sasuke découvrit que son Beau au bois dormant était réveillé et avait essayé de préparer le déjeuner. Sa cuisine n'avait pas supporté. En entendant les propos sortir de la bouche de Naruto, Sasuke compris qu'il était en pleine discussion avec le Kyuubi. Il jeta un oeil à Neji et Hinata. Si celle ci était subjuguée par la beauté de Naruto, Neji le regardait, lui, en souriant. Se sentant rougir, Sasuke lui tira la langue.  
** "T'es vraiment nul en tout, toi"**  
- Parce que toi, tu es bon en cuisine ?  
** "C'est tout de même pas dur de se faire des oeufs!"**  
- On échange si tu veux !  
** " Naruto... Tu sais que je mange que de la viande... Tu veux vraiment échanger ?"**  
- Non, soupira il, mais bon, il a cuisiné hier...  
- Comment ça tu as cuisiné ? Depuis quand tu cuisines toi ?  
Naruto se tourna en sursautant, un couteau à la main. Se décontractant en voyant Sasuke, il reporta son attention sur le Jeune homme et la superbe jeune fille l'accompagnant. Leurs longs cheveux noirs, leurs yeux blancs nacrés montrait un air de famille. Rougissant en comprenant qu'ils avaient tout entendu, Naruto posa son couteau.  
- Bonjour, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui, ils sont magnifiques tes cheveux !  
- Beaucoup trop longs pour bien se battre.  
- Bah, moi j'y arrive, lança Neji.  
- Tu les attache toi, et tu ne les as pas aussi fin que les siens...  
Sasuke rougit comme une pivoine devant le regard amusé des Hyuuga, il s'était vendu tout seul. Après un clin d'oeil, Hinata se tourna vers Naruto, lui demandant s'il voulait qu'elle lui coupe sa chevelure.  
** "Elle veux te tondre ?"**  
_ [me couper les cheveux_  
** "C'est la même chose!"**  
Naruto, après un instant d'hésitation, s'assit devant la jeune fille qui rougit, comprenant qu'il s'en remettait à elle. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Naruto se trouva satisfait de la longueur. Ses cheveux maintenant beaucoup plus court, ils effleuraient ses épaules. De dos, avec la couleur de cheveux, Neji et Sasuke froncèrent les sourcils.  
Naruto leur rappelait quelqu'un.  
** "Naruto... ils nous regardent bizarre"**  
_ [Hein?_  
** "Sasuke et l'autre garçon, ils te fixent"**  
Naruto se retourna lentement, les cheveux, maintenant plus court, lui frôlait la mâchoire des mèches lui cachant de temps en temps les yeux, accentuant son visage fin. Hinata était captivée, Neji et Sasuke perplexe.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Qui sont tes parents ?  
- Je ne sais pas...  
- Il a été enlevé très jeune, bébé même.  
- Sasuke, ça te rappelle rien ?  
Naruto fronça les sourcils, les deux jeunes hommes le dévisageaient de manière très détaillées maintenant, si cela aurait été que Sasuke, il n'aurait rien dit mais là... Mal à l'aise, le Blondinet recula d'un pas.  
** "Reste calme, Naruto, ils ne te veulent aucun mal"**  
_ [ils me fixent... ils me fixent..._  
** "Naruto, tu en es sortit, ça ne se reproduira plus"**  
Naruto soupira, son souffle tremblant sembla résonner dans la pièce. Sasuke le fixait toujours quand soudain, Neji se dirigea vers lui, releva ses cheveux sur son front, nouant son bandeau sur Naruto. Ainsi, la ressemblance se fit monstrueuse. Ils n'eurent pas le temps cependant de le dire, Naruto, sentant une sorte de danger dans le coin commençait à changer.  
** "Ils sont dans le coin... un ici, derrière la maison. Le reste caché"**  
- Où derrière la maison. Kyuu !  
** "Côté gauche"**  
Naruto ferma les yeux sous le regard inquiet des trois autres ninjas. Sasuke retiens son souffle en regardant le changement chez le jeune homme. Ses ongles grandissaient, ses cheveux s'ébouriffaient seuls, son corps prenait la position accroupis d'un animal. Enfin, le blond rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les siens, L'Uchiwa se figea devant la rage qui s'y reflétait. Une couleur rouge sang avait remplacé la couleur azur.  
- Restez là. C'est moi qu'il veux... et il m'aura ce coup ci.  
Les trois ninjas restèrent figés, la voix de Naruto avait même changé, ressemblant plus à un grognement d'un animal. La dernière phrase prononcé avait fait frissonné Hinata. La satisfaction d'un meurtre pouvait s'entendre.  
Soudain, un bruit se fit derrière eux et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto découvrant des crocs, et avant qu'ils ne réagissent, il bondit par dessus eux, passant en souplesse par la fenêtre ouverte, un kunai se planta près de Sasuke, les faisant enfin réagir. Ils bondirent dehors. Le spectacle les fit s'arrêter net.  
Naruto, le timide Naruto, l'ange blond de Sasuke avait plaqué l'agresseur sur le dos et, la tête sur le côté, s'amusait à tracer des lignes ensanglantées sur son cou avec ses griffes, se régalant de la terreur de l'homme.  
- Tu a aimé tuer Gaara n'est ce pas ? Tu as aimé le torturer ?  
- Naruto, essaya Sasuke, tu ne devrais pas...  
- Sais tu ce que c'est Sasuke ? De voir devant soi un être cher se faire tuer à petit coup de lame ? Je ne veux plus voir ça... Je ne veux plus voir ça.  
Un éclat de rire les fit sursauter, l'homme sous Naruto lui cracha au visage en déclarant :  
- On les tueras tous. Tu viens de ce village... tes amis... ils seront tous mort par ta faute !  
La fin de sa phrase se termina en un gargouillis informe, Naruto ayant tranché le cou d'un coup de griffe. Le blond se releva, se tourna vers ses amis, il ne les connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il devait les sauver.  
- Désolé, mais pour votre bien...  
** "Naruto... reste là"**  
- Tu l'as entendu...  
** "Tu fuiras toute ta vie ?"**  
- Si c'est pour les protéger... oui !  
Sasuke s'approcha de lui, son ange avait commencé à reprendre son calme, le sang de son ennemi tachait ses vétements, ses mains. Le regard de nouveau azur restait dans le vague pendant qu'il parlait au Kyuubi.  
- Naruto... nous savons qui est ton père.  
- Quoi ?  
** "Quoi ?"**  
- Tu viens de ce village, ajouta Neji.  
Le corps de Naruto se mit à trembler avant de s'effondrer. Les trois jeunes ninja se dépêchèrent vers lui, le jeune homme, roulé en boule versait des larmes. Après un regard vers ses amis, Sasuke le prit dans ses bras, allant le laver, essayant de paraitre détaché pendant cette épreuve.  
Le blondinet se laissait faire, lui qui détestait tuer, avait pris plaisir à massacrer le tueur. Il ne faisait même pas attention aux mains tremblantes de Sasuke quand il frottait son visage, et le rhabillait. Toujours guidé par le Brun, Naruto se retrouva dehors, le corps avait disparu.  
** "Même pas pu manger, c'est dég !"**  
_ [si tu crois que j'aurais mangé ça_  
** "Tu sais pas ce qui est bon !"**

Naruto totalement déconnecté, Sasuke et Neji le conduisirent à une grande maison à toit rouge. Là, après un ordre obtenu, il pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Au milieu se tenait un bureau, assis dans un fauteuil, un autre blond, qui lisait de la paperasse. Au bruit fait par les trois jeunes hommes, l'hokage leva son regard Azur sur le groupe avant de se figer sur Naruto, tenu aux épaules par Sasuke. L'hokage fronça les sourcils avant que sa main se mit à trembler; les yeux azur, semblable aux siens le fixait, pas avec témérité, mais avec peur. Peur de se voir rejeter ?  
- Yondaime... nous ...  
- C'est lui... c'est mon fils !  
L'homme, le Yondaime se leva, se tenant au bureau. Les yeux figé sur le visage de Naruto tellement identique au sien, il s'avança vers lui avant de se figer. Le jeune homme s'était collé à Sasuke qui le tenait plus étroitement par le cou, non pas pour l'immobiliser mais pour le rassurer. Yondaime fronça les sourcils, la terreur dans les yeux de son fils laissait percevoir l'enfance de celui ci.  
- Naruto, murmura Sasuke, C'est ton père, l'hokage du village.  
- J'ai pas de père, ils ont dit qu'ils avaient tué mes parents...  
- Crois moi, seule ta mère est décédée, paix à son âme. Ton père est là...  
- Non, je veux pas croire à ça... je ne veux pas es...  
Sasuke le tourna vers lui, torturé par sa proximité.  
- Tu ne veux pas quoi ?  
- Espérer... Je ne veux pas espérer.  
Naruto s'effondra dans les bras du Brun qui resserra son étreinte, après un regard navré à Yondaime, triste aussi du sort de son fils, Sasuke laissa le soin à Neji, qui savait tout, de raconter par quoi Naruto était passé et sortit en tenant Naruto contre lui, repartant vers sa demeure.

Sur le chemin de retour, Sasuke lançait souvent des coups d'oeil au jeune homme à ses côtés, des couleurs lui étaient revenue aux joues, il semblait se gorger du soleil rayonnant. Il ressemblait encore plus à un ange tombé du ciel. L'Uchiwa détourna les yeux, un peu gêné quand il entendit un cri.  
Reconnaissant le cri de la fan en furie, il jeta un regard au dessus de son épaule, il s'aperçut que Sakura, une jeune fille qui le poursuivait de ses assiduités depuis ses 13 ans (tenace n'empêche), arrivait en courant. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, l'envie de fuir se faisait sentir, mais Naruto, innocent se retourna vers la jeune fille.  
- Elle t'appelle, je crois.  
- Fuyons, marmonna le Brun  
** "... qu'est ce qu'il viens de dire ?"**  
_ [Fuyons je crois_  
- SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKEEEEEEE  
** " C'est quoi de ça ?"**  
Sasuke ferma les yeux en recevant la jeune femme sur son dos et soupira. Le silence qui se fit, le mit sur ses gardes, ouvrant les yeux petit à petit, il découvrit Naruto, bouche bée, regardant la jeune femme. Elle, subjuguée par son ange, commençait à lui relâcher les épaules pour se diriger vers le Blondinet.  
** "Elle s'approche, Naruto..."**  
_ [Kyuu... elle me fait peur cette fille..._  
** "Elle est pas normale"**  
_ [Je fais quoi ?_  
A peine sa phrase mentale se termina qu'il sentit une poigne d'acier se refermer sur son bras et d'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent en train de courir. Sasuke l'avait sauvé une fois de plus, sauvé d'une fan en furie qui, Naruto l'entendait encore, hurlait le prénom de Sasuke.  
- Sasuke... c'était quoi ça ?  
- Ce qu'on appele avec Neji une FF.  
- ...  
** "... Une quoi ?"**  
- Une folle furieuse, une Fan en Furie...  
** "Aaaah XD"**  
Naruto ria à gorge déployé, faisant s'arrêter net Sasuke qui le regarda, hypnotisé. Regardant autour de lui, Le jeune Uchiwa découvrit qu'il était arrivé devant le magasin de Ramen, regardant discrètement à l'intérieur, il découvrit le restaurant totalement vide.  
- Oh lala, ça sent bon !!  
La voix extasié du Blondinet le fit sourire, et une main sur son épaule, il le dirigea vers celui ci.  
- Allez, viens, je te paie le déjeuner...  
... 8 bols plus tard, Sasuke le regardait avec effarement, comment un homme aussi mince pouvait ingurgiter autant de bol de Ramen ?  
- Raahhh, j'en peux plus !  
- 8... je rêve pas, tu en as mangé 8 à la suite !  
- Bin, tu sais, à part un bol d'eau par jour et un bout de pain, et de temps en temps une assiette de... je préfère pas savoir... un tel régal... on s'en passe pas.  
Sasuke baissa les yeux, il avait oublié un instant l'enfance du jeune homme, rougissant de honte, il n'osa plus le regarder.  
** "Naruto... il se sent mal"**  
_ [Pourquoi ?_  
** "Je pense qu'il avait oublié un instant ton passé"**  
_ [Bah... c'est mon passé, faut plus y penser !_  
** "Imbécile, ça c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire !"**  
Naruto se pencha vers Sasuke, lui attrapant le menton, lui relevant de force la tête, l'obligeant à le regarder. Un instant déstabilisé par ses yeux noir, si profond, Naruto rougit un peu puis lui sourit.  
- C'est mon passé, n'y pense plus... Tu n'as pas à avoir ça sur la conscience.  
Sasuke resta figé, tout près de son visage se tenait Naruto, le jeune homme sentait son coeur battre la chamade, pourquoi avoir une telle attirance envers un mec ? Il ne savait le dire. Après un sourire, il allait répondre quand il réentendit un cri familier... Tandis que Naruto éclatait de rire à voir sa tête, il bondit sur ses pieds, jetant en vitesse l'argent sur le comptoir, l'aubergiste, habitué à ses départs en vitesse lui cria une bonne chance, et Sasuke, tirant un Naruto Hilare par le bras, se sauva par la porte de derrière.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent au pas de courses dans la maison de Sasuke, s'écroulant côte à côte sur le sol, Naruto et Sasuke essayèrent un moment de reprendre leurs souffles.  
- Elle est tenace dis donc !  
- Tu n'as pas idée.  
Naruto se mit à rire, se remémorant le visage paniqué de Sasuke à un carrefour où l'attendait 3 de ses fans. L'Uchiwa se retourna un peu et le regarda, ça lui faisait tellement de bien de le regarder rire. Il n'oubliait pas son visage terrifié devant son père, le visage triste de Yondaime, en partant, lui restait en mémoire.  
Sasuke s'assis, se tournant légérement vers Naruto, et découvrit que celui ci s'était endormis, le pouce près de sa bouche, comme un bébé. Après un sourire tendre, le jeune homme se pencha, le souvellant délicatement et alla le déposer dans son lit. Un caresse sur sa joue et Sasuke allait partir quand il sentit qu'il était maintenu par son tee shirt. Naruto, dans son sommeil, avait refermé les doigts sur le tissu, refusant de le lacher.  
- Naruto... je suis pas un doudou ! murmura t'il tendrement  
** "Bin voilà autre chose"**  
Après un soupir, Sasuke s'allongea près de son blond, rougissant violemment en le sentant se lover contre lui. L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux, respirant profondemment, essayant de se décontracter, de ne plus penser à la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps abandonné près de lui.  
** "Naruto... Franchement là, tu agis en traitre !"**

** "Fait pas semblant de dormir, je sais que tu es éveillé"**  
_ [Lache moi un peu..._  
** "Tu n'as pas pitié de lui ?"**  
_ [... en fait non, j'aime bien l'avoir près de moi_  
** "Tu est desespérant... dis le que tu l'aimes."**  
_ [... pas maintenant Kyuu_

Yondaime, lui resta éveillé longtemps. Ce que lui avait rapporté Neji était horrible, on avait fait du mal à son fils. Fils qui maintenant était terrifié par lui. Le chef du village ferma les yeux en soupirant. Comment entrer en contact avec lui ? Yondaime sourit soudain, il revoyait le regard possessif de Sasuke sur son fils et aussi la façon que celui ci avait été dans ses bras. Le fier Uchiwa avait enfin été harponné par l'amour... d'un genre pas habituel. Yondaime resta les yeux dans le vague... en plus de protéger son fils, il allait devoir protéger... son futur gendre.

**"Naruto..."**

** "Naruto, j'ai des crampes, je veux bouger..."**  
_ [Pas maintenant Kyuu_  
** "Si maintenant ! j'en peux plus, je veux un entrainement"**  
_ [T'es vraiment pas marrant_  
** "M'en fou"**  
Le Blond s'éveilla, regardant machinalement par la fenetre, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Se tournant sur un coude vers son colocataire de lit, il sourit, Sasuke, les yeux fermés, ses traits détendus fesaient ressortir sa beauté. Naruto se pencha légerement en souriant, s'approchant de sa bouche...  
** "Ah non, pas maintenant ! Mon entrainement !"**  
_ [Merde, Kyuu, t'abuse là, ... j'y vais_  
Se dégageant doucement de son partenaire, Naruto remonta la couverture sur lui et d'un bond par la fenetre, attérit dans le jardin. Enfin, laissant un peu Kyuu sortir, il le laissa le guider en courant à sa guise, ne prenant pas attention aux regards posé sur lui.

Sasuke se redressa, laissant un temps d'avance à Naruto puis se leva, un peu rouge. Réveillé dès que le blond s'était un peu redressé, il l'avait observé tout ce temps, retenant sa respiration en le voyant se pencher vers lui. A ce qu'il avait compris, le Kyuubi l'en avait empeché... Sasuke soupira... pourquoi il l'avait empeché ?

Neji regarda Naruto partir en courant, très très rapidement d'ailleurs, peu de temps après, il remarqua que Sasuke le suivait, un sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Grace au Byakugan, il avait pu les observer un moment avant leurs réveils, Neji avait pu observé les changements en Naruto lorsque le Kyuubi lui parlait, son chakra rouge sang se faisait plus agressif. Se décidant de les suivre, il sourit en voyant une flèche jaune devant lui... Yondaime était aussi sur le coup.

Naruto arriva dans une clairière, le Kyuubi estima qu'ils étaient assez loin pour s'entrainer sans problème. Naruto retira son tee shirt noir, laissant apparaitre le tatouage qui scellait le demon en lui. Il était mince, mais parfaitement dessiné, ses muscles et abdos ressortait dans le petit matin.  
** "Bon... étirement"**  
_ [Oui Chef_  
Le jeune homme se mit à s'échauffer, s'étirer de plus en plus, ne sentant plus que ses long cheveux le génait, il sourit, enfin libre.  
_ [Dis Kyuu... on peux se battre contre personne ici... Gaara était le seul à nous suivre_  
** "Je sais... bah, on peux toujours abattre des arbres"**  
- Tu parles d'un entrainement... abattre des arbres ! Oublie pas qu'on peux pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous...  
Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, le mettant en garde et avant qu'il ne réagisse, Naruto vit apparaitre Sasuke.  
- Tu veux un adversaire ?  
**"OUAISSS"**  
_ [nonnnnn_  
- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'expose Sasuke... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !  
- Ne t'inquiéte pas pour moi.  
Sasuke le regarda et enclancha son Sharingan, prunelle si particulière appartenant à sa famille.  
- Je serais à la hauteur.  
** " Mmmmm, il me plait bien celui là... épouse le!"**  
_ [La ferme Kyuu!_  
Un long long moment de silence se fit, Naruto n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Sasuke, lui, de son côté le dévorait du regard, le Blond, sans tee shirt, était vraiment canon. Suivant les reflets de son torse de ses yeux, il arriva à son Tatouage, sur le ventre. Complexe, orné d'écriture, il comprenait qu'il était la marque qui scellait le démon renard. Sasuke retint son souffle en voyant Naruto effleurer machinalement son ventre d'une main légère, les yeux dans le vague, en pleine conversation avec le Kyuubi. Réprimant la vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait et qui se dirigeait dans son bas ventre, L'Uchiwa décida d'attaquer en vitesse, ne laissant pas à Naruto le choix de refuser.  
** "Ooooh, il attaque..."**  
_ [Ne lui fait pas de mal surtout_  
** "T'inquiète, je toucherais pas à ton chéri"**  
Naruto sourit et laissa Kyuu guider ses gestes, Sasuke était très très fort. Un instant déconcentré, Naruto se retrouva dos à Sasuke qui le pris à la gorge, se collant à son corps, un Kunai pointé.  
- Piégé...  
Naruto frissonna, le souffle rapide de Sasuke lui effleurait la peau du cou... C'était très troublant.  
** "Aah, c'est pas le moment !!"**  
_ [J'y peux rien moi_  
** "Bon, laisse moi faire"**  
Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par le Kyuubi. Un fois son chakra déployé un peu plus, il tourna son visage vers Sasuke en ouvrant les yeux. Sa bouche à quelques centimètre de la sienne, Le brun retint son souffle, ne prenant pas garde à la couleur rouge sang de son regard.  
- Et à qui crois tu avoir affaire ?  
D'un mouvement souple, ne prenant pas garde à la fine ligne rouge que laissa le Kunai sur sa peau, Naruto bondit en arrière, se réceptionnant sur ses pieds, continuant les attaques.

Yondaime et Neji les regardaient, cachés dans les arbres. Les deux jeunes hommes ne les avaient même pas sentit approcher, tout à leurs combats. - Crois tu vraiment Neji, qu'ils combattent ?  
- Mmmm Voui, un petit peu.  
- On dirais plutôt un rituel d'oiseau amoureux.  
Le petit rire de Neji brisa la concentration de Sasuke qui, d'un coup, se retrouva sous Naruto, bloqué aux épaules. Le jeune Homme se pencha sur lui, s'arretant près, très près de sa bouche en murmurant.  
- Coincé  
** "Mouahah, j'ai gagné!"**  
_ [Tu as triché, il était déconcentré_  
** "J'ai gagné quand même... merde, il est fort celui là, je dirais même un peu plus que Gaara"**  
Un mouvement sous les arbres attira l'attention des deux ninja allongés. Yondaime et Neji s'avancèrent, les faisant sauter sur leurs pieds en rougissant. Neji s'arretant un peu plus loin, Yondaime s'approcha de son fils à petit pas. Voyant une petite lueur affolée dans le regard rouge, il s'immobilisa.  
- Un combat contre moi ?  
- Yondaime ! la voix de Neji et de Sasuke se mêlèrent dans ce cri.  
- C'est mon fils... J'ai tout de même le droit de m'occuper de mon fils.  
Naruto le regarda, l'homme, en face de lui, ressemblait à ce qu'il voyait à chaque fois dans le miroir de la salle d'eau de Sasuke. La ressemblance était vraiment frappante. Yondaime ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaise intention à son égard. Il voulait simplement se battre, moyen de faire connaissance, avec lui, son fils.  
- Très bien.  
La réponse de Naruto fit naître une lueur de joie dans le regard Azur de Yondaime.  
- Mais, je ne ferais pas de cadeau...  
- Moi non plus.  
Sasuke se recula pour rejoindre Neji sous les arbres, dégageant la place, il savait que Naruto n'avait pas "tout" donné avec lui, restant sur ses gardes pour ne pas le blesser... c'était un peu vexant, d'ailleurs. Là, contre son père, il donnait à la même puissance que lui, les coups se donnait réellement, Yondaime souriait régulièrement, fier de son fils. Naruto souriait des fois également.  
- Ils sont pareils...  
- Oui mais...  
- Mais ?  
Sasuke se tourna vers Neji, le découvrant en train d'activer son Byakugan, regardant les combattants.  
- Naruto ne donne pas tout ce qu'il a. Il se retient pour ne pas trop le blesser.  
Sasuke reporta son regard sur le jeune homme. Ainsi, malgré le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas son père, qu'il était un adulte, Il ne voulait pas le blesser.  
- Au fait... c'était quoi ton combat ?  
- Que veux tu dire ?  
- Je veux dire que si tu aurais voulu le draguer, c'était réussi.  
L'Uchiwa piqua un fard sous le regard amusé de Neji, ainsi, ils l'avaient remarqué. Sentir le corps de son ange contre lui... l'avait déconcentré souvent. Un cri se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter. Yondaime, une main sur le côté, avait commencé son Rasengan, orbe tournoyant ayant une capacité destructrice étonnante. Sasuke fit un pas en avant, vite arrêté par Neji qui lui faisait signe de continuer à regarder.  
- Le Kyuubi est le plus fort de tous les démons... Pense tu qu'il n'as pas déjà une contre attaque ?  
** "Oohhh, il assure"**  
_ [Kyuu... tu as déjà ... ?_  
** " Pas de ce style, là, c'est bleu. Moi, je connais et maîtrise en rouge... beaucoup plus puissant"**  
_ [plus puissant ? Kyuu, le blesse pas !_  
** "T'inquiète, je ne vise que son orbe"**  
Les spectateurs autour de eux retinrent leurs souffles en regardant Naruto sourire en tendant le bras également, une orbe rouge se dessinant petit à petit.  
- Oh, tu le maîtrise également. Que compte tu faire ?  
Naruto sourit avant de se mettre à courir vers son père qui fonça également tendant le bras. Enfin, les orbes se rencontrèrent, provoquant une boule énorme qui les engloutis un long moment.  
Sasuke et Neji avancèrent de quelques pas, inquiets pour leur Hokage et pour le jeune Homme. Soudain, la boule éclata, créant un cratère dans la plaine, le souffle les projeta un peu plus loin. Se remettant aussitôt sur leurs pas, Neji et Sasuke se précipitèrent vers le trou, espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas de disparu. Arrivé au bord, ils se figèrent avant de sourire, indemne, Yondaime et Naruto étaient assis, et se parlaient en riant. La glace avait été rompue.  
L'entrainement terminé, Yondaime et les 3 jeunes hommes rentrèrent au village en parlant, riant des fois. Naruto, un peu plus à l'aise avec son père lui parlait beaucoup, essayant de le connaitre un peu plus.  
- Si tu veux, tu peux venir habiter chez moi, Naruto.  
Sasuke tendit l'oreille, ainsi, c'était finit ? Plus de nuit avec un réveil... certe difficile... mais très agréable ? L'Uchiwa détourna les yeux, espérant que Naruto refusa pour le bonheur de son Hokage, mais en même temps...  
- Désolé, père, mais... (leva les yeux vers Sasuke)  
- J'ai compris, il te faut encore du temps.  
Yondaime dissimula un sourire en voyant le soulagement manifeste de Naruto et Sasuke. Les deux Jeunes hommes se découvraient, un peu géné encore de la complexité de leur relation. Le groupe se séparèrent, et regardant Sasuke et Naruto partir en parlant, se dévorant du regard, Neji et Yondaime se sourirent. Ils en avaient pas fini avec eux.

- Je vais prendre une douche, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ensuite, on essaieras de faire quelques boutiques...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Mes vétements sont trop grand, il te faut les tiens !  
Naruto rougit en entendant la voix de Sasuke décroitre dans le couloir.  
** "Hmmmm, il veux t'habiller ? Je pensais qu'il voulait faire l'inverse"**  
_ [Kyuu..._  
** "En tout cas, ton père est vraiment très fort"**  
_ [Je sais, ce que je ne comprends pas..._  
** "... C'est comment ils ont pu t'enlever alors que tu as un père si fort ?"**  
_ [oui, c'est ça_  
** "Demande le lui, il n'était peut etre pas là, il y a plein plein de circonstance"**  
_ [Mouai, je lui demanderais... un jour_  
Naruto s'étira, faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau, leur séance d'entrainement s'était très bien déroulée, mais combattre Sasuke et Yondaime, tous deux très fort, l'avait un peu fatigué. A peine cette pensé fusa qu'il s'endormit, la tête contre le dossier du canapé.

- Naruto, la douche...  
Sasuke s'immobilisa, Son ange s'était endormi dans le canapé, innocent des pensées qui affluait en lui. S'approchant, Sasuke se retrouva juste derrière lui, regardant son visage, le suivant du bout du doigt, en une caresse déjà familière.  
Un fremissement fit ouvrir les yeux de Naruto et le regard Azur se planta dans l'onix de ceux de Sasuke. Le brun, retenant son souffle, se pencha, lentement vers sa bouche, guettant un rejet dans son regard qui se faisait plus chaud. Enfin, quand leurs bouches allaient se souder, un coup à ébranler la maison se fit entendre à la porte avant que celle ci s'ouvrit à la volée.  
- Sasuke ! Yondaime te demande...  
Naruto se rassit droit dans le canapé, rougissant à toute vitesse, et après un regard vers Sasuke qui avait fermé les yeux, il se précipita vers la douche et son eau froide.  
- Explique moi ce qu'il veux !  
Le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui sourit sous son masque, Yondaime lui avait avertis que Sasuke hébergeait un jeune homme qui l'attirait. Kakashi (bin vi c'est lui XD) plissa les yeux, enfin Sasuke avait ouvert son coeur à quelqu'un.  
- Il veux te parler à Toi et ton conjoint... heu... ton locataire, mais il a dis que vous pouvez prendre votre temps... Passez dans la matinée.  
Le brun rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, si Kakashi était au courant, la fuite ne devait que venir que de Yondaime ou Neji. Connaissant Neji, il soupira, le père de Naruto semblait au courant de leur attirance, Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il en pensait cependant. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, Naruto revenait de sa douche, les cheveux humides lui tombait un peu sur les yeux, lui donnant envie de les remonter en arrière d'une main. Dans ses vétements, toujours trop grands, Naruto faisait encore plus fin.  
- Tu diras à Yondaime que nous arriverons après les boutiques.  
- ... Tu vas faire les boutiques ? Toi ?  
Sasuke soupira encore une fois, en effet c'était une tache qu'il évitait au maximum à cause des Fans en Furie, mais là, il n'avait pas trop le choix.  
- Oui, moi... enfin, nous.  
Après un sourire et un clin d'oeil à Naruto qui rougit un peu, Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de poussière, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls. Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto qui s'était appuyé à un mur, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un long moment avant que Sasuke se décida à faire un pas en avant, puis encore un ... jusqu'à se retrouver face à Naruto, séparé de quelque millimètre.  
- Naruto  
Le murmure de Sasuke fit courir un frisson sur la peau du Blond qui, le fixait avec intensité. Enfin, Sasuke posa ses avant bras de part et autre de sa tête et se baissa, frolant sa bouche de ses lèvres. Naruto rougit et avant qu'il ne répondit à son baiser, un pop se refit entendre !  
- Ah j'oubliais que Yondaime a dit de ramener des Ramens ! Traine pas en route Sasuke.  
La voix de Kakashi était nettement rieuse en voyant que Sasuke avait enfouis son visage dans le cou du blondinet en grognant. Naruto rouvrit les yeux et le fixa, les joues pivoines.  
- On y pensera, merci...  
Kakashi redisparut en un pop de fumée, son rire resonna un moment dans le silence qui se fit dans la pièce. Sasuke se redressa et fixa Naruto, et d'un doigt sur ses lèvres, il marmonna :  
- Quand c'est pas le moment... allons y.  
** "Naruto..."**  
_ [je vais le tuer_  
** "Hummm, tu veux tuer qui ?"**  
_ [Mon père que je sent dans le coup et cet homme_  
** "Tu veux de l'aide ? Je pense que Sasuke t'aiderais"**  
Naruto soupira et se dirigea à la suite de Sasuke vers les boutiques. Il allait devoir avoir une explication avec son père.  
Peu de temps plus tard, Sasuke soupirait déjà, la faute n'était pas à Naruto qui avait fait très vite pour trouver des affaires mais à la caissière qui, fascinée par les deux magnifiques spécimens de la gente masculine devant elle, oubliait de compter les articles.  
Un pop discret se fit entendre derrière lui, se retournant à moitié, il découvrit Neji amusée par son visage résigné.  
- Yondaime m'envoie chercher la note.  
- La note ?  
- Celle de Naruto dans cette boutique, il prends en charge.  
A ces mots, Naruto se retourna, plissant les yeux, le rendant encore plus beau aux yeux de la caissière et... de Sasuke, s'avoua-t'il. A l'évidence etre redevable envers quelqu'un lui déplaisait. L'Uchiwa se souvenait encore de la prise de bec sur la route à l'allée. Naruto n'avait aucune envie que Sasuke lui paie quoi que ce soit, s'estimant déjà fort content qu'il l'héberge. Le brun avait beau expliquer que descendants d'une famille riche, Itashi et lui possédaient une grosse fortune, rien n'as apaisé le Blond.

**"Tu pense à quoi, gamin ?"**  
_ [Vas falloir se chercher du boulot_  
** "Pourquoi ?"**  
_ [J'aime pas etre dépendant de quelqu'un_  
** "Oh"**  
_ [Oui, oh !_  
- Sasuke, tu fait quoi comme travail ?  
La voix de Naruto resonnait dans la pièce où ils mangeaient avec l'Hokage, cela faisait plus de 2h qu'il n'avait rien dit. Même Yondaime s'arreta de manger ses Ramens pour le regarder.  
- Il est dans les Anbu, brigade spéciale d'intervention... Pourquoi ?  
- Comment faire pour y rentrer ? Un concours ?  
- Non, un examen physique surtout. Pourquoi Naruto ? demanda à son tour Sasuke, un peu inquiet.  
- Un combat ? Contre qui ? combien d'adversaire ? Un combat à mort ?  
** "Ouaiiiiiisssss à mort !!!!"**  
- Non pas à mort ! 10 adversaires, du plus faible au plus fort. Si tu parviens au 2 premiers (Yondaime jeta un oeil à Sasuke et Neji, étant les plus forts), tu es pris.  
** "Alors là, c'est dég. Merde, pourquoi pas un combat à mort"**  
_ [Kyuu, je pense pas qu'ils souhaitent recruter souvent_  
** "... T'as pas tord... Anbu alors ?"**  
_ [Anbu_  
Naruto se redressa et calmement demanda à son père d'organiser un examen pour lui. Yondaime ouvrit grand les yeux, sachant pertinament qu'il n'aimait pas tuer.  
- Tuer me pose problème mais, un sourire étira sa bouche d'un côté, blesser à mort, jamais...  
L'étonnement se fit dans la pièce, les deux membres des Anbu, Neji et Sasuke se regardèrent un peu inquiet. Si Naruto s'était parfaitement controlé dans un entrainement...  
- Je me controle, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Oui, toi, mais est ce que le Kyuubi...  
** "Heyy ! Suis pas un monstre, je vais pas te controler..."**  
_ [Tu es juste un démon_  
** "On a passé un pacte, tu me laisse faire ce que je veux dans les combats, tu me laisse en mouvement, tu me laisse..."**  
_ [Oui c'est bon, j'ai compris, j'étais là aussi pour le pacte_  
- Le Kyuubi est controlé par le pacte  
** "Par toi !"**  
Après un soupir, Naruto rectifia,  
- Par moi, selon lui.  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers son père, pensif.  
- Alors ?  
- Cet après midi. Tu vas devoir sauter des étapes. D'habitude, on passe genin, puis chunnin et juunin... avant d'entrer chez les Anbu.  
- Faisable ?  
- Pour toi, oui. Naruto...  
- Je ne veux dépendre de personne, j'ennuie déjà assez Sasuke qui m'héberge.  
- Mais non, tu ne m'ennuie pas !!  
L'exclamation fusa, directe, franche. Sasuke rougit un peu devant le regard des personnes présentes. Naruto le fixait avec étonnement et, disons le, un peu content, Yondaime et Neji, avec amusement.  
- Cet après midi, 13h. Tu auras 30 minutes pour les 10 combattants.  
- Yondaime ! les voix de Neji et Sasuke se mélèrent dans le cri poussé, leur Hokage avait diminué de moitié l'heure officielle.  
- D'accord.  
** "On vas se battre ?"**  
_ [yep_  
** "On peux leur faire mal ?"**  
_ [Yep_  
** "Je pourrais faire ce que je veux ?"**  
_ [Yep_  
** "Je pourrais les manger ?"**  
_ [Ye... Nonn !! Ca vas pas non ?_  
** "Bin quoi ? je demande !"**  
Le rire de Naruto se fit entendre, étonnant les trois personnes de plus dans la pièce. Sasuke n'y tenant plus, la curiosité étant devenue trop forte, activa son Sharingan, plongeant en Naruto par le regard, arrivant dans l'antre du Kyuubi.  
- Nom de Dieu !  
** "- Qu'est ce que tu fout là toi ?"**  
Sasuke resta bouche bée devant le démon en Naruto. Il était énorme ! D'un roux foncé, des prunelles de sang, son chakra pouvait se ressentir comme palpable. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était surtout qu'en guise de "maison", il avait juste une grille ouverte devant lui. Un morceau de parchemin se trouvait aux pieds de Sasuke qui le ramassa.  
** "- C'est le gamin qui l'as arraché, scellant le pacte."**  
- Il te controle vraiment ?  
** "- Je me laisse controler. Après 17 ans dans son corps, j'ai appris à le connaitre."**  
La voix rauque, presque un grognement était impressionnante. Le Kyuubi était impressionnant.  
_ [-Je peux savoir ce que tu fait là ?_  
** "- Il est venu me dire coucou ! C'est mignon non ?"**  
Sasuke sursauta et se retourna. Naruto, un Naruto différent était devant lui.  
La personne qui se tenait devant lui semblait différente, les yeux continuellement rouge sang, le corps nerveux, Naruto semblait se nourir du chakra rouge du renard.  
_ - Je t'ai posé une question, Sasuke !_  
- Je voulais... je... heu...  
** "- T'inquiéte pas, on parlait seulement, il s'inquiétait un peu"**  
Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke, le faisant reculer contre un mur. Le bloquant en appuyant ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps, Naruto se haussa jusqu'à lui en murmurant  
_ - Si tu veux pénetrer mon corps, tu demandes et ce ne sera pas de cette façon. Les viols mentals, j'apprécie pas trop._  
- Désolé... Naruto...  
Sa voix se termina dans un murmure. Le blond avait plaqué sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant durement, la langue cherchant celle du brun.  
** "- Maintenant, oust vous deux ! Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs !"**  
Sasuke se retrouva dans son fauteuil, fixant d'un oeil ahuri Naruto qui avait un petit sourire. Ainsi, le jeune homme n'était pas si timide que ça après tout.  
- Ayé ? Vous etes revenu ? Il est l'heure !  
La voix de Neji se fit entendre, Sasuke se rendit compte de l'heure, l'examen de Naruto allait commencer sous peu. Il avait passé près d'une heure avec le Kyuubi, cela lui avait semblait n'être que quelque minutes.

L'heure était venue, Neji et Sasuke, à l'insu de Naruto avait été se changer, prenant l'apparence de deux grand Anbu avec leurs katana dans le dos et leurs masques. Noir et rouge pour Sasuke, Blanc et noir pour Neji. La tenue des Anbu passé, ils ne ressemblaient en rien aux Jeunes hommes qu'ils étaient il y a 20 minutes. Caché dans un coin, ils attendaient le feu vert de Yondaime, installé plus haut, regardant pour le moment fixement son fils. Naruto avait une lueur de défi dans le regard.  
** "Humm... Il a dit 10 combattants dont 2 très fort, c'est ça ?"**  
_ [Ouais_  
** "En 30 minutes ?"**  
_ [Ca pose un problème Kyuu ?_  
** "Non, je me disais qu'il fallait en finir vite avec les 8 premiers, c'était quoi notre record contre les autres Bijuu ?"**  
_ [20 minutes contre tous_  
** "Donc... en 3 minutes ?"**  
_ [5 au moins_  
** "Tu pense large Naruto"**  
Le petit rire du Kyuubi fit sourire Naruto qui leva un sourcil hautain vers son père et lui montra 5 doigts bien écarté. Yondaime plissa les yeux, impatient de voir son fils à l'oeuvre et donna le départ des hostilités. Les 10 Anbu entrèrent dans l'arène, attirant l'attention de Naruto sur eux, rapides, ils semblaient ne pouvoir toucher terre. Enfin, l'immobilité de Naruto paya, 3 Anbu se jetèrent sur lui et dans la seconde qui suivit, ils se retrouvèrent assommés d'un coup de poing bien placé, Kyuu ayant mis pas mal de chakra dans le poing de Naruto, il faisait l'effet d'une enclume. Yondaime n'avait pas cligné des yeux, ne perdant rien du combat de son fils. De plus, les secondes passaient au ralentis, il voyait nettement la vitesse de son fils, sa force. Un coup de poing détruisait le sol.  
** "Il en reste ?"**  
_ [3, un devant et les deux qui nous observe derrière les rochers_  
** "En..."**  
_ [2 minutes_  
** "On est trop fort "**  
_ [Yep_  
Le troisième Anbu se jeta sur lui, lui fauchant les jambes d'un coup avant de sortir son katana, essayant de le lui planter dans le bras. Naruto sourit, révellant des crocs avant de lui sauter dessus, le renversant et cassant le masque (logiquement incassable) de l'anbu d'un revers de main. Le soulevant à bout de bras, Naruto le projeta sur le tas fait par les corps évanouis.  
- Il reste combien de temps Neji ?  
- 26 minutes... J'y crois pas !  
- Et merde, vas falloir qu'on s'y mets.  
- 4 minutes... il en a assommé 8 en 4 minutes !  
- Neji, c'est pas le moment d'etre admiratif.  
Le rocher derrière eux se fissura avant d'exploser sous l'impact de l'orbe rouge de Naruto. Le jeune homme les fixait, ses yeux rouges donc la pupille rétrecie ressemblait à celle du Kyuubi, ne les quittant pas des yeux, fixant leurs tenues, les armes, leurs positions... tout ça d'un clin d'oeil.  
- On dicute à ce que je vois...  
- ...  
- On en finit avec vous donc.  
-...  
Voyant le peu de réponse de leur part, Naruto sourit avant de sauter sur le plus petit, non pas qu'il lui semblait plus faible mais simplement qu'il était le plus proche. Une sorte d'épine lui perfora le bras droit, le bloquant légérement.  
** "Hummmm, joli"**  
Le corps à corps dura un moment, Aucun des deux Jeunes hommes ne s'avouant vaincu, l'Anbu saignait de dessous son masque, Naruto se blessait également, mais le Kyuubi le soignait immédiatement, provoquant une légére fumée lors de la "réparation". Le souffle court, Naruto chercha un point faible, seulement, son adversaire ne semblait pas en avoir.  
** "Sanbi"**  
_ [Tu es sur ?_ Naruto se souvenait du combat contre le jinchuuriki.  
** "Ouais, même style"**  
_ [ok_  
Naruto se redressa, faisant rouler sa tête, soufflant, se décontractant. Neji jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Sasuke qui haussa les épaules, et à Yondaime, toujours plongé dans la contemplation de son fils. Une onde rouge apparu, tournoyant autour de Naruto, prenant peu à peu la forme d'une tête de renard au dessus de lui. L'apparition sourit à l'adversaire et réintegra le corps de Naruto qui se mit à luire de la même couleur. Ses traits plus allongés, il possédait maintenant une carapace de Chakra infranchissable, d'un rouge étonnant.  
Neji sursauta, sans bouger de place, Naruto avait lancé son bras vers lui, le touchant d'une main de chakra qui s'agrippa à son corps, le faisant décoller de plus de 10 mètres.  
** "... J'ai l'impression de le connaitre celui là"**  
_ [De le connaitre ?_  
** " Oui, regarde mieux !"**  
Naruto fixa l'Anbu, prisonnier de la poigne de Chakra qui se resserrait petit à petit sur lui, lui coupant la respiration légérement. Sa longue chevelure noir sur son épaule attira l'attention de Naruto qui reconnu aussitôt Neji sous le masque.  
** "Si tu le lache, il réattaquera !"**  
_ [On fait quoi ? Je peux pas le tuer !_  
** "Assome le ! Un bon coup de Chakra en plein front et..."**  
_ [C'est bon, j'ai compris Kyuu_  
Le jeune blond lanca son bras libre vers lui, stoppant près de son visage, il lui donna un coup de Chakra faible, mais assez puissant pour l'assomer. Le déposant doucement dans un coin, il se tourna vers le dernier. Si Neji était là, cela voulais dire...  
Yondaime se leva, il en avait assez vu, 15 minutes étaient passé, son fils avait vaincu 9 Anbu dont un très fort. D'habitudes, ils le faisaient en 45 minutes. Signalant... au grand soulagement de Sasuke et Naruto qui ne voulaient pas trop se battre l'un contre l'autre... la fin de l'examen, il appela les deux personnes restantes à son bureau.  
Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Yondaime, le reste des Anbu s'écartaient d'eux, posant un regard incrédule sur Naruto, réveillant un peu sa timidité. Un brouhaha s'éleva peu à peu puis une phrase s'éleva un peu plus haute que les autres : "Mais, c'est pourtant qu'un gamin... plus jeune que Uchiwa encore !"  
Naruto s'arreta, se tournant d'un bond vers eux, leva la main vers son visage et, un doigt tirant sur sa paupière du bas, leurs fit une belle grimace au grand amusement de Sasuke qui se mit à rire.  
** "Gamin..."**  
_ [et fier de l'être_  
Enfin dans le bureau de l'Hokage du village, Sasuke remonta son masque sur son front attendant que Yondaime donne son affectation à Naruto, il ne faisait aucun doute que celui ci rentre dans les rang des Anbu.  
- Naruto... Tu vas intégrer l'équipe 7...  
- La 7 ?  
- Tes coéquipiers seront Uchiwa Sasuke et Hyuuga Neji.  
Sasuke soupira, il n'allait pas etre trop séparé de Naruto. Saluant son Hokage qui se plongea dans la paperasse necessaire à son fils, l'Uchiwa dirigea Naruto vers le centre d'équipement afin que celui ci reçoit la tenue complete obligatoire. Passant devant l'infirmerie, Naruto hésita, les Anbu qu'il avait battu étaient allongés là, Neji, déjà remis car moins touché le regarda et lui fit un clin d'oeil, le soulageant, ils avaient l'habitude. Pas d'etre malmené à ce point, mais du recrutement. Enfin soulagé de ce poids, Naruto se précipita à la suite de Sasuke.

- SSSSAAAASSSSUUUUKKKKKEEEEE !!!!!!!  
- Oh merde !  
** "Encore une FF de Sasuke"**  
- On cours ?  
Trop tard, la kunoichi était accroché au cou de Sasuke, attirant d'autre Furie dans le coin. Naruto se recula, butant un peu contre une personne. Se retournant, il sourit à la brunette qui le regarda bouche bée.  
- Comment... vous...vous...appelez ?  
** "Je serais toi, je me tairais"**  
- Moi ? (étonné notre Naruto, pas conscient de son charme)  
** "Non, le voisin... imbecile"**  
- Ouuu Oui  
- Naruto Uzumaki et vous ?  
- Tenten  
- C'est joli (lui fit un grand sourire, la fesant rougir)  
- KKKYYYAAA !!!  
Le blond sursauta en la recevant dans ses bras ! Il jeta un regard alarmé à Sasuke. Ses fans se tournaient maintenant vers le blond, s'approchant de lui.  
- S'ske... aide ... moi  
La voix de Naruto se perdit dans les cri des FF qui se tournaient vers lui. Sasuke soupira puis... Une idée lui vint, si ils faisaient une pierre 2 coups ?  
Le brun s'approcha de Naruto enfin de la tête blond qui depassait du tas, arrivé contre son dos, il enleva la Fan en Furie de ses bras, le poussa contre le mur et après un regard appuyé au Fans devenues silencieuses, Sasuke embrassa longtemps Naruto qui après un instant de flottement lui répondit, plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, savourant le moment, provoquant par la même occasion un gémissement sourd de la part de Sasuke. Puis, un murmure se fit, de plus en plus fort, ramenant les deux jeunes hommes, un peu plus rouge maintenant, à la réalité !  
- Kyyyyaaaaa !!!! Yaoiiiiii !  
- Mon dieu !!! Recommencez !!  
** "Mais elles ont un grain ma parole"**  
Ils avaient fait pire, tout le groupe, maintenant pivoine, les yeux écarquillés, les fixaient en se mordant la lèvre du bas.  
- Sasuke... r'embrasse Naruto, mais plus tourné vers nous !  
- Jusqu'où vous etes allé ?  
** "On est tombé où là ? Chez les barges ?"**  
_ [Je crois_  
Après un regard rapide, Les deux jeunes hommes se sauvèrent de toit en toit, atterrissant enfin devant la porte de chez Sasuke. Naruto, appuyé contre la porte, fixa Sasuke en rougissant un peu, puis, d'un bras, ramena son visage contre le sien l'embrassant doucement.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant basculer les deux jeunes hommes qui attérirent, l'un sur l'autre au pied d'un homme...  
- Itashi ?  
- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
Le frère de Sasuke était rentré de mission plus tôt que prévus.  
- Nii-san ?  
- Non, le voisin !  
** "Ohh, de l'humour !"**  
- Tu es rentré quand ?  
- Depuis 5 minutes, j'ai du faire un détour... vous pouvez vous lever où vous préférez rester allongé l'un sur l'autre à l'entrée ?  
** "Mouahahaha, je l'aime celui là"**  
_ [Kyuu, la ferme !_  
Sasuke et Naruto se relevèrent très génés. Itashi ressemblait presque en tout point à son frère cadet, grand, fort et musclé. Pour le moment, il essayait de voir le visage du blond qui était en partit caché derrière son petit frère. Poussant Sasuke sur le côté, il releva le visage de Naruto d'un doigt sous le menton. Découvrant un beau jeune homme aux grands yeux bleus, Itashi sourit, enfin, quelqu'un avait remplit le coeur de son frère. Que ce soit un homme ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure du moment que son petit frère était heureux.  
- Bienvenue donc...  
- Naruto (la voix du blond était pareil à un murmure)  
- Moi, c'est Itashi... Il y a plein de chambre ici, mais je pense que tu peux dormir avec Sasuke...  
Son frère lui adressa un regard incendière auquel il répondit par un clin d'oeil.  
- Du moment que Sasuke est heureux, je me moque avec qui c'est... (soufflant à Sasuke) et tu l'as pas pris moche en plus, c'est une bombe !  
Sasuke ferma les yeux en soupirant, puis il sourit, son frère était rentré et, il avait accepté cette relation pour le moins bizarre.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Itashi était revenu de sa mission. Naruto et Sasuke s'était très très rapprochés, franchissant le cap qui sépare les amoureux des amants. Les FF se déchainaient en les voyant, même marcher côte à côte. La première semaine, Godaime avait fait une annonce officielle, désignant Naruto comme son fils. Sa côte avait alors monté en flèche. Un fils d'hokage si fort... était une proie de choix pour les mères de famille qui avaient une Kunoichi à caser.  
Seulement... Naruto et Sasuke se suffisaient à eux seuls. Les missions se déroulaient à une rapidité extrème. Sasuke et Naruto se completaient, Sasuke ayant la possibilité d'utiliser le "Katon" et le "Raiton", Naruto le "Fûton".  
Les anciens kidnapeurs de Naruto n'avaient pas réapparu pour le moment, mais le jeune homme savait qu'ils reviendraient, ne serait ce que pour lui retirer Kyuu pour le mettre dans un jinchuuriki, plus docile. Ces moment de doute faisait faire des cauchemards à Naruto, réveillant souvent Sasuke qui passait alors le reste de sa nuit à surveiller son sommeil, caressant sa joue ou son dos lorsque ses sourcils se froncaient.

Puis... un jour  
** "Naruto..."**  
_ [Kyuu ? ... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_  
** " Une attaque, en masse !"**  
_ [Quand ?_  
** "5..."**  
_ [5 quoi ? minutes ? heures ? jours ? mois ?_  
** "4...3...2..."**  
_ [Cretin !!!_  
Naruto se leva, souriant à son amant qui le regardait bouche bée. En effet, sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto puisait dans le chakra de Kyuu, rendant son regard Rouge agressif.  
- Qu'est ce...  
- Fait rentrer les civils, appéle du renfort !  
- Quoi ? (Sasuke s'assis brusquement)  
- Une attaque en masse sur la porte principale. Ils n'ont peur de rien, ne faisant pas d'embuscade... C'est moi qu'ils veulent.  
- Mais que...  
Sa voix se termina dans un murmure en le voyant sauter par la fenêtre, et fermer les yeux, entrant en conversation avec Kyuu.  
_ [Kyuu..._  
** "Tu le veux vraiment ?"**  
_ [C'est le seul choix_  
** "On ne l'as jamais fait, ça risque de te faire mal !"**  
_ [Je ne laisserais pas les villageois et Sasuke mourir ! Fait le !_  
** "Bien..." **la voix de Kyuu se fit pensive, ayant peur pour son porteur.  
Naruto rouvrit les yeux et fixa Sasuke qui le regardait.  
- Ce sera toujours moi, n'ai pas peur !  
- Jamais !  
Malgrès l'affirmation, Sasuke recula d'un pas en voyant le corps de Naruto changer alors qu'il laissait sortir le Kyuubi de son antre. Très peu de temps après le commencement, un cri animal, rauque et puissant retentit dans le village de Konoha, alertant ninja et villageois. Yondaime sauta à la fenetre, se figeant en voyant le renard à 9 queues qui se tenait au loin. Si son fils avait du se transformer à ce point...  
Un regard sur Sasuke et Naruto ferma les yeux, laissant faire Kyuu.  
** - N'ai pas peur Sasuke...**  
- Kyuubi ?  
** - Ouais ! Je te le ramenerais !**  
- Je te fais confiance ! Si bien, je te rejoins ...  
Un rire rauque se fit entendre de la gorge de l'animal. Celui ci, après un dernier regard, sauta par dessus les maisons, rejoignant d'un bond la porte principale.  
_ [Kyuu..._  
** "Devant, ils arrivent. Trois sur la droite, 5 de l'autre côté"**  
_ [En tout ?_  
** "Une vingtaine. Peu, mais très entrainé"**  
Kyuu sentit un projectile rentrer dans son bras (patte ?) gauche. Un harpon avait été lancé, c'était bien lui qu'ils voulaient. Un rire sauvage courut dans la plaine, faisant trembler villageois et... avouont le, les ninja présents près de la porte.

Sasuke arriva, les villageois avaient été tous mis à l'abri dans les statues de pierres aux visages des précédents Hokage. Il se figea en voyant Kyuubi en sang, les assaillants usaient de harpons afin de l'immobiliser. La rage commencait à monter, mais en voyant et surtout entendant le rire du renard, il se figea. Un mouvement d'une queue, il tuait ses opposants, réduisant le nombre avec une facilité.  
Sasuke le regardait, le Kyuubi était vraiment très fort. Il espérait que son amant n'avait rien dans ce corps. Il voyait le renard user du Katon pour les faire bruler vif et il entendant le rire de celui ci, fier et un tantinet sadique.  
Puis soudain, tout se termina. Le silence se fit, tous les ninja se regardèrent avant d'avancer vers le démon renard qui avait protégé le village.  
** - Reculez !**  
Sasuke se figea, l'angoisse s'entendait dans la voix de Kyuu.  
** - Vous... approchez... pas...**  
- kyuu ! Qu'est ce !  
** - Naruto ! Tu m'entends ?... Réponds moi merde !**  
_ [Kyuu?_  
** - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe gamin ?**  
_ [Poison_  
** - Mais je suis ...**  
Un cri de rage se fit entendre brisant le silence qui s'était fait, le Kyuubi compris enfin le pourquoi des harpons lancé sur lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui était visé aujourd'hui... mais son porteur.  
** - Où tu as été touché Naruto !**  
_ [Bras... jambe... ventre_  
Sasuke blanchit en entendant Kyuu. Son amant avait été blessé. Un ricanement se fit entendre près de sa jambe. L'Uchiwa baissa les yeux sur un visage grimaçant, l'homme avait eu ses jambes brisé d'un coup de queue riait maintenant aux éclats.  
Sasuke se pencha et le pris par le cou.  
- Qu'est ce que...  
- Dis adieu à ton ami... le poison ne toucheras pas le Kyuubi.  
- Non !! Pas ça !!  
Sasuke sentit sa voix se briser. Il comprennait la peur de Kyuu. Si Naruto ne prenait pas de force, il ne pourrait pas se transformer et reprendre son apparance afin d'etre soigné.  
** - Sasuke...**  
En entendant la voix du Kyuubi, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui. Le démon le fixait, essayant de le rassurer mais...  
** - Entre en moi Sasuke !**  
- Comment ?  
** - Tu l'as déjà fait en prénétrant Naruto la dernière fois. Refait le.**  
_ [Kyuu... je veux..._  
** - La ferme Naruto, tu te tais ! Sasuke !!**  
La voix du Kyuu se gonfla encore sous la peur. Sasuke ne réfléchit plus et agit. Activant ses sharingans, il sauta sur le museau de Kyuu et plongeant ses yeux en lui, entra dans son esprit.

- Naruto ? Kitsune, tu es où ?  
Sasuke cherchait après son amant, chaque minutes comptait maintenant. Enfin, il butta contre une forme allongée.  
- Kitsune ! Qu'est ce...  
Le jeune homme était blème, ne présentait presque plus de signe de vie. Les harpons pénétrant le Kyuubi, avait transmis à son corps le violent poison. Ses cheveux blond, si lumineux devenaient terme ici. Ils devaient sortir !  
- Naru...  
- Sasu, tu n'aurais pas du venir !  
- Arrete !  
- J'arrive pas... Kyuu essaie, mais j'y arrive pas !  
- Naruto ! Essaie encore pour moi ! Pour nous !  
Sans le vouloir Sasuke pleurait, la peur que la mort prenne son amant était forte, il sentit une main sur sa joue, et leva les yeux vers lui. Naruto lui souriait tendrement, mais n'avait plus trop de force.  
** "Oh vous deux ! Grouillez"**  
- Il n'as plus de force Kyuu ! Comment ?  
** "Cogne le !"**  
- Quoi ? Je vais pas le cogner !  
** "Si tu ne le fait pas réagir, il risque de..."**  
- Naruto allez, s'il te plait, fait le ... pour moi ! Me laisse pas ! Imagine les FF ! Tu serais capable de me les laisser sur le dos ?  
Un petit rire se fit entendre de Naruto, un peu plus de rouge sur ses joues !  
- Ca te fait rire ?... mais rigole pas !!! (le rire de Naruto devenait de plus en plus fort alors qu'il imaginait son amant en prise avec les FF)  
- Mon pauvre... je peux pas te laisser avec ça !  
- Non, tu peux pas ! Imagine qu'une utilise un jutsu pour m'attacher !  
L'éclat de rire de Naruto se fit puissant maintenant, le Kyuubi commençait à restaurer les tissus endommagé de Naruto.  
** "Oh les momes, ça commence à aller maintenant ! Je peux revenir chez moi ?"**  
- Je pense Kyuu, il rit... non se fout de moi.  
Naruto était en prise avec un fou rire impossible à arreter. L'image de son amant attaché, tremblant de peur, devant des furies l'avais boosté.  
** " Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je voudrais faire un somme moi !"**  
La voix du Kyuubi se fit entendre derrière eux, se retournant, Sasuke découvrit Kyuu, installé dans sa cage. L'inversion avait eu lieu, Naruto se faisait soigner maintenant par l'équipe médicale.  
- Merci Kyuu !  
** "J'allais pas le laisser mourir ! j'y tiens à ce gamin. C'est le seul en qui j'ai entièrement confiance."**  
- Kyuu ?  
** "Ouais gamin ?"**  
- Arrete de m'appeler Gamin s'te plait ! Ca me soule !  
L'éclat de rire de Sasuke le propulsa dans son propre corps. Se réveillant à l'hopital, il se tourna, découvrant un Naruto un immense sourire aux lèvre, dormant sous le regard soulagé de son père.  
- Sasuke ?  
- Oui, Yondaime ?  
- Merci.  
Un sourire se déssina sur ses lèvres, qui s'élargit de plus en plus en voyant son fils se réveiller et éclater de rire en regardant Sasuke.  
- Mais arrete de te foutre de moi !  
- Viens m'embrasser, Baka !  
L'étreinte des deux jeunes hommes était tendre. Aucun ne voulais lacher l'autre.  
_ [Kyuu ?_  
** "Ouais ?"**  
_ [Merci !_  
** " De rien... Gamin"**  
_ [Kyuu... tu me soules !_

* * *

Voilà, me demandez pas une suite, il n'y en auras pas , Me suis dit qu'elle pouvait plaire, c'est tout mimi à côté de ce que j'écris maintenant XD 

Des commentaires ? Reviews ?


End file.
